


The Sunshine Makes Me Bloom

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Bloom [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Lighting was dim in Yoosung’s room, per his preference whenever he was playing a game. Even now, while you’re tangled together so intimately like this for the first time, you still have a source of light, if by the golden blonde hair that you loved to tousle so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ Hello everyone! After devoting myself to the wonder that is ~~Yoosung~~ Mystic Messenger, I was inspired to write a one-shot based off of Ga-In’s “Bloom”, both the song and music video! It honestly is among my top favorite K-Pop songs/mvs, and since today marks it’s 4 year anniversary, I thought to post earlier than usual in commemoration~!
> 
> Funnily enough, around the initial release of “Bloom,” I was playing Starry Sky for the first time and wrote an inspired one-shot for my darling Suzuya~
> 
> Aside from that though, I intend on making this a series with other “Bloom”-inspired one-shots for everyone else, updating as I progress through MM!
> 
> (ฅ’ω’ฅ)♥ With that said, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The weather couldn't be more perfect for an autumn day.

For once, fog wasn't sweeping over the city, the sky clear and the sun's light gleaming over tall skyscrapers and the orange hued-shrubbery. Paired together with a hot drink of choice, everything looked to be ideal for a stroll outside.

You weren't aware of any of this.

In the room you were in, the curtains were drawn closed, blocking out any light from entering inside. The lighting was dim, with its source coming from a desktop computer screen that was minutes away from powering down to save energy, still on the LOLOL launch menu for a round of play that was long forgotten. Even though you had only been to this place a few times, you were already familiar with not just the layout, but the messiness that comes with an MMORPG-obsessed college student.

Though, it was safe to say that he was far more infatuated with you than he ever was with his game.

Despite this, you still had your very own light source, one which offered you warmth. After all, how could things not seem bright with that head of golden blonde hair?

It was in the form of the young man who was hovering above you, the one who left you shivering even with how much of his body heat that he exchanged with you. The same hands that were so precise with executing commands during an intense online match were clumsy but so earnest while they were hastily undressing you, touching your naked skin with reverence.

He was undeniably naive--someone who was even duped by a mischievous friend into thinking that chocolate milk could cure a fictional disease. But it just made the things he uttered to you seem all the more lascivious.

_"Your chest...feels so good to touch. Ahh~ Feeling isn't enough. I want to taste your skin...!"_

To have his mouth on your nipples, sucking fervently while his tongue lapped over them with greed made you shudder beneath him.

_"This spot here...you're dripping...because of me? I-I made you like this? Then...then feel what you've done to me too! I don't think I've ever been this hard before...!"_

Keeping one hand on your wrist, he guided yours over his erection, all as he panted out these words while his fingers teased you between your legs.

_"This feeling, this moment...I wouldn't ever want to share it with anyone else but you. We're fated like this, don't you think? Because of that...I won't...I won't hold back, okay?"_

With your bodies pressed tightly against one another, you were joined in the relentless, eager love he bestowed. You thought back to a phone call--on the day before you two met face to face--in which he spoke about how he couldn't decide which place to kiss first. Now, at this moment, his lips roamed over and claimed every inch of your skin, favoring your mouth as the two of you furthered your relationship together as a couple.

The curtains remained drawn for the rest of the day, keeping the outside world from witnessing the affection displayed in this one particular apartment suite. Which was fine, as the two of you continued to build your own little universe together.

After all, he was your sunshine. He was your Yoosung.


End file.
